Jan
Jan (full name: Janice Antebellum) is a criminal living in California, and is one of the founding members of the Gun Nuts. She shares a close partnership with Brute, and is often the source of their various endeavors. Biography Jan's mother (believed to be Jane Antebellum) died when she was young, and thus grew-up under the care of her aunt, Hannah Henderson, and her cousin, Lisa Henderson. Jan's aunt showed great favoritism towards her own daughter, showing distaste and resentment towards having to raise her niece, resulting in both physical and emotional abuse towards Jan. This likely attributed to Jan's rebellious and calloused nature throughout her childhood, joining gangs and street punks which eventually escalated into far more serious crime sprees. She first killed a man at age 12, and continued to rack up a substantial body count throughout her teen years. This only made her situation at home worse. Jan and Lisa developed a rather sharp love/hate relationship, with each despising the other for their moral and lifestyle choices, but still loving one another like sisters nonetheless. She has significant combat experience, and regularly engaged in illegal activity from a very young age. She is wanted for numerous charges of various severity, and is pursued by bounty hunters and local authorities. At some undisclosed point, she joined into a partnership with Brutus Rhodes and co-founded the Gun Nuts freelance organization. She appears rather close to Brute, but was less receptive towards him admitting Rubix into the group. Signed in Blood In the short story Signed in Blood, a young Jan decides to retaliate against her cousin's abusive ex-boyfriend, Chad. Despite protests from Lisa, she continues to confront him, regardless, and is quickly overwhelmed by his two friends. After some verbal attacks, Jan is stabbed in the leg with a pen, and receives several heavy blows to the face. Lisa intervenes, pushing Chad into his friends who still held Jan. Using the pen in her leg, Jan launched a surprise attack and successfully killed all three bullies. Rather than receive praise for standing up for her cousin, Jan was instead verbally berated by Lisa for her immaturity and impulsive actions that resulted in three deaths. It ends with Jan in tears, departing from the scene of the crime. Elevator In the animated short, The Elevator Brute and Jan are seen in an elevator along with a rich man. After teasing him for his horrible fashion choice, the pair reveal that they were hired to assassinate him. He offers to double the price on his head if they allow him to live, but Jan chooses to taunt and murder him anyway. Jan rarely passes on an opportunity to earn more money, making her choice rather peculiar. It's possible she had a personal stake in his death, or was trying to impress Brute. Web Comic In the web comic, Jan frequently teams up with or has disputes with her partner, Brute. The two are typically attending mundane tasks without any work, until they get caught up in obscure incidents. She usually winds up receiving the short end of the stick, and is often the victim of consistent bad luck. She is pursued by the bounty hunter Primer, who is determined to collect her bounty. She was at one point successfully subdued, but quickly escaped prison with the help of Rubix. Despite this, she still hosts an extremely hostile attitude towards her. Personality Jan is notoriously difficult to get along with, as she is a narcissist and misanthropist who carries a perpetual disdain for others. She is overly pessimistic and untrusting, perhaps due to her bad luck. She is also unnaturally aggressive and competitive, constantly trying to prove herself as being self-sufficient. Jan displays severe sociopathic behavior, coupled with a lust for violence. She has low patience and a short temper, which often results in her shouting profanities or becoming very verbally, or even physically, abusive. Her unrestrained emotions contrast Brute, who is often more deceitful or cunning. As a child, Jan is seen to be substantially more idealistic and protective of others. But, as she matures, she seems to become more introverted and self-reliant. Skills and Abilities Jan is a surprisingly good combatant, and an incredible shot with many types of firearms. She is very brave, though perhaps too much so, and frequently gets in over her head. In a firefight, she prefers to use her two custom handguns, the Bear Arms, which were specifically made for her, by Brute. She is ambidextrous, and can wield them both simultaneously with great efficiency. Jan is also an exceptional driver, and an awkwardly effective brawler. She was able to hold a decent footing in a fist fight with Primer, and managed to kill three muscular men (armed only with a pen) at age 12. Her vicious personality causes her to be relentless in conflicts, whether physical or verbal. She also has commendable endurance, and has been seen recovering very quickly after receiving serious physical injuries. Trivia * She is the only character to appear in every issue of the Web Comic thus far. * Jan likes most things American, though she hates the federal and state government. Her favorite car is a Ford Mustang. * Jan's character was created with the concept that a character's traits are interesting, regardless of their holder's gender. Her personality was designed to be neither masculine, nor feminine. * In a 2011 popularity poll, Jan came in first place. Category:Characters